In a conventional camera module structure, FPC (Flexible Printed Circuits) are disposed on the lower side of a module and are connected by soldering or by ACF (Anisotropic Conductive Film) (for example, see Patent Document 1).
As such, the thickness of the FPC and the thickness of the connecting portion (solder connection or ACF connection) are included in the height of the module such as a lens unit, whereby there is a problem that the thickness of the module increases.
Meanwhile, a rigid flexible substrate, in which a rigid portion and a flexible portion are integrated, may also be used. In that case, there is no need to take into account a connection between the rigid substrate and the FPC.